


Scully's New Obsession

by dmarsh14



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, F/M, Mind Control, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the third season, Dana Scully discovered a chip in her head. This is a fiction about what happened when she had it removed (Hint: It's not cancer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Scully looked down at the chip in her hand. So small, to cause so much trouble. But now it seemed that she was free of it for good. With the information they’d uncovered, she had it removed, without any ill effects, like the first time they tried.  
     Or so she thought. The chip was designed so that its removal would trigger a deep-seated obsession in whoever it was taken from. What that obsession would be varied with different people, but it always ended at such a level to completely incapacitate the person.  
     A few days after losing the chip, Scully was researching her latest case on the internet. After she had her information, she decided to surf on her own. Soon, she found herself looking over a porn site. She was a little surprised at herself, but dismissed it as working too hard and needing to unwind. This particular site was dedicated to oral sex. There were even a few movies of women sucking off various men. She licked her lips unconsciously, and pulled up every picture on the site, then ran every movie. As the images scrolled before her, she shoved her hand down her skirt and got herself off.  
     As days passed, she spent more and more time looking over sites of that sort. Finally, she bought some movies consisting of nothing but oral sex scenes. Women sucking off men, sometimes two or even three at once. She would spend hours getting off to them. This, too, took up more and more of her time; one weekend, she stayed in for two whole days, running them nonstop, getting off over and over as she watched.  
     Soon, she took to acting out her favorite scenes, using anything she could get; bananas, cucumbers, even soda bottles went into her mouth over and over. But these weren’t realistic enough for her, and eventually she went out in the dead of night and bought herself a life-like sex toy to play with.  
As soon as she got it home, she ripped it out of the box and stuffed it down her throat. One hand drove it in and out of her mouth, while her other danced between her legs, both hands going faster and faster.  
     Every day, when she got home from work (which was earlier every day), she’d strip down and shove her new toy in and out of her mouth as she got herself off. Each night she spent longer and longer at her new pastime. After a few days, she started to watch the movies while she imitated her favorite scenes.  
Before long, though, it got less and less satisfying. So, she went back out, bought a new- and bigger- toy, and kept going. Every few days she’d go and get another, bigger toy; after a few weeks, she had almost a dozen of them, and her most recent one was so huge that she had to stretch her jaw to its limit just to fit it in, and her throat stretched painfully to accommodate it. She hardly felt the discomfort as she rammed it home.  
     But, even this one became less satisfying after a few days. Back at the store, now a regular, she looked over their selection. There was only one left that was bigger than the ones she already had. It was over two feet long and the thickness of a soda can. A real “gag” gift. Hardly hesitating, she bought it.  
     Once at home and naked, she got out the movie with the scene of a woman swallowing an obviously fake monster (but still much smaller than her new toy) and started playing it. Watching the movie avidly, she ran her tongue over most of the huge toy, then wrapped her lips around its tip (the size of the whole shaft of her last one), wedged it between the floor and her mouth, and pushed on it steadily until she had forced just the head of it into her mouth. Her hand started right in, almost on its own, but even so, having it only in her mouth wasn’t enough.  
     Even knowing that it would be physically impossible to swallow this one, she tried anyway. Without removing it from her mouth, she lay flat on the floor, and wedged its base against the wall. Lining up her throat and her mouth like a sword-swallower, she started crawling towards the wall, impaling herself on it, forcing the monster farther and farther inside her, fondling herself all the while.  
     When the head hit the back of her throat, she squeezed her eyes shut tight and drove towards the wall harder than ever. Her throat bulged outwards as the monstrous toy passed into it, and its sheer size briefly cut off her air. She didn’t even slow down until she felt her forehead touch the wall. Her eyes flew open in surprise. Sure enough, the wall was a scant inch away, and there were barely three inches of her two-foot toy still outside her. The realization that she had almost two feet down her throat sent her over the edge.  
     A few moments later, she recovered, and struggled to get the monster out of her, so she could breathe. She collapsed, panting and staring at it, stunned that she’d been able to take it all.  
     The next night, she wasn’t desperate enough to risk suffocation, but still wanted more than just the previous one. She thought for a moment, then grabbed the two smallest of her toys. Starting up the movie containing the scene that inspired her, she rammed both of them into her mouth together.  
     Using both hands, she pushed them alternately into her throat, pulling the other back to her lips, but not out of her mouth. She could feel herself getting close, even without touching herself. Finally, she took the smaller out of her mouth and replaced it with the next larger one. She continued her alternating rhythm for a while, then stopped with both thrust into her mouth as far as they’d go. She ended by ramming the little one in between them. That was enough to send her over.  
     She kept the movie running and left all three in her mouth after she’d calmed down a bit, absently running her tongue along all of them. Doing that many at once was pleasing enough, but she still wanted more.  
     She changed her mind about using her monster. Leaving the three in her mouth for the moment, she went to get it. She finally took the three little ones out of her mouth, and licked her lips. As before, she ran her tongue over nearly every inch, then positioned the monster against one wall, this time fastening it securely, wrapped her lips around its tip, and began to crawl up its length to the wall, steadily and faster than before.  
     This time she kept her eyes open, so she could watch it disappear into her mouth. Inch by inch, she crept closer to its base. Inch by inch, she forced it into her throat. She didn’t even slow until she was literally kissing the wall, with the entirety of the monster inside her, reaching all the way into her belly. She climaxed instantly, feeling the monster stretching her throat, then quickly backed off, so she could breathe.  
     She lay there, marveling again at how far down she’d had it. In a daze, she absently rubbed her belly, and watched the movie.  
     Suddenly she realized what had been missing lately. Right on the screen, the woman was swallowing every drop that entered her mouth. She didn’t have anything to swallow!  
     She leaped to her feet, put on only a pair of shoes and her overcoat, grabbed her keys and some cash, and all but flew her car to “her” store. It had video booths in the back; most of them were filled with men getting off to movies. Surely, at least one of them would be interested...  
     She quickly reviewed the legalities. If she didn’t charge them; if the place was owned, not rented, it would be private property...  
     By the time she arrived, she had successfully convinced herself that what she was doing was perfectly legal, if not “right.” Not that she cared. She hardly broke stride as she bought a few tokens to the movies and practically sprinted to the darkened hall.  
     She whispered, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the booths, “anybody want a blow?” She was quickly rewarded by every single head poking into the hall. She dropped her overcoat and fell to her knees, saying “I’m completely serious here.” She held the pose, mouth open wide.  
     Jaws dropped all around the hall. She gestured in front of herself; “line forms here. Anybody?” A hopeful note crept into her voice. “Everybody? Come on,” she continued, then launched into a vivid and graphic description of what she wanted, and her technique.  
     One after another, the men left their booths, pants unzipped or pulled down. She pounced on the first to reach her, taking him into her mouth to the base in one quick move. She used every trick she’d picked up from her movies, and within moments, she was swallowing greedily.  
     As he withdrew, she looked around, licking her lips eagerly. “Next?”  
     One after another, she took every man there, including the one behind the counter. There were enough there that by the time she finished the last one, the first was ready again. That was fine by her; she went through the line again. And a third time. In all the repetitions, she didn’t lose even a single drop and wouldn’t let anyone out of her mouth until she’d licked every speck off and swallowed it down, too.  
     One of the men finally had enough, and got out of line. He ran to his car, grabbed his cell phone, and called every one of his friends; they’d love this. And for free, too!  
He brought the phone back inside, and let everybody else call anyone they thought would be interested. By the time the last of the original set had fallen, there were several dozen more waiting. The place was packed wall-to-wall with eagerly waiting men.  
     She took every one of them, too. Several times each. Her mind had shut down; all she wanted was more. Much more. She’d already sucked and swallowed several hundred times, and wasn’t slowing in the least. Gallons poured into her; her belly started to swell as she forced more and more down.  
     Finally, she got the idea of taking them two at a time. Once she started that, her mouth was never empty again; one man would finish, and trade with the next in line, while the other was still going.  
     Her belly swelled up twice as fast after that. Soon, it was big enough for her to lay on and be level with their crotches. She kept going, taking all comers, until she could feel it backing up her throat.  
     Finally, she had to call a halt when the last one to pull out did so while filling up the last space. After he had finished, she lay there, her belly hugely bloated to hold it all. Even her cheeks were stretched out, holding the last of it. There was no space left anywhere inside her. She tried valiantly, to a rousing cheer, to force the last load in her mouth down to her overstuffed belly, but she couldn’t. There was no space for it. She had completely filled herself up, like a giant water balloon.  
     One by one, all the men left, every one buying something. After the last had gone, the owner, called by the counter man, sized her up for a few moments. Finally, with the counter man’s help, he pushed her over so she was sitting, with her belly out before her, covering her legs past the knees.  
     “You really got off on that, didn’t you?”  
     Her mouth still full to bursting, she nodded.  
     “How about if I let you stay back here, and do that whenever you want? You like that?”  
     Her eyes widened eagerly, and she nodded again.  
     “Great. You let me know when you’re ready for another round. Want anything in the meantime?”  
     She pointed to the stock of toys she’d employed for herself. The owner’s eyebrows raised. “You have enough room in there for one?”  
     She nodded again, vehemently, and tried again to make some space in her mouth. As the owner grabbed a mid-size toy and pressed it to her lips, she managed a small space. She moaned as he pushed it into her mouth, forcing more down into her overstuffed belly to make room for it. The pressure started to push it back out, and she whimpered. Noticing this, the owner grabbed a gag from a display and fastened it in her mouth. Sighing happily, satisfied at last, she settled back to wait until she could do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

     That became her life; waiting in the back of the store, her belly stuffed to its limit with cum, until she felt some of the extreme pressure ease as her body processed enough of the massive load of cum, so that she could suck more cocks to get more cum.  
     It was many weeks of alerting whoever was running the counter that she wanted a blow, then draining one or two, maybe four or five, cocks at a time, to refill her belly to its limit, before she could hold her willpower enough to digest most of her belly’s contents and have another marathon session like her first.  
     Her mouth empty, she called the owner back and told him she wanted another marathon session, and to not let her suck anybody until her belly was empty of cum, no matter what she said. The owner agreed, and locked her in the backroom, to digest the gargantuan load of cum inside her belly. He kept a closed-circuit camera on her, to keep track of her progress, and when she got close, he went online and got a collection of the VIPs of his store to come to a private party to feed and stuff their pet cum-slut.

     By the time she was empty enough, Scully was mindlessly ravenous for cum. As soon as the owner unlocked her door, she ran out, buck naked, her empty belly swinging, and dove on the first two cocks she saw, ramming them deep in her mouth and running her tongue expertly over each. In only a few minutes, she was gulping down her first loads of the session. She remembered her first session, alternating so that her mouth was never empty, and there was nearly always cum shooting down her throat, and she held herself in check, putting one cock into her mouth for a minute or two before taking a second. That set up her alternating pattern, and her mouth was never empty.  
     Those men who were in line, waiting their turn, watched her throat work as she gulped down huge mouthfuls of cum, and watched avidly as her belly started to bulge as she swallowed load after load. As before, but quicker, she sucked and swallowed so much that her belly blew up large enough for her to lay on it. Now, each new load bulged her belly outwards to either side of her.  
     More and more men fed her their cum; bigger and bigger her body bloated, like a huge water balloon. Desperate to take in more even than the last session, Scully greedily devoured all cocks, sucking them dry and using her tongue to lick them clean as they pulled out.  
     Like before, there were so many men, that by the time Scully worked through the line-up, the first ones were ready for a second round, then a third. Four times she went through the men, sucking them and draining their balls dry of all the cum they could give her.  
     Eventually, even the most eager and ardent of her men was drained and exhausted. They stood back admiring her hugely bloated body, blown up nearly spherical with all their cum. Sure enough, she was fuller, and bigger, than after her first session. Her cheeks were bulging to their limit, straining to contain the last loads inside.  
     She panted through her nose, exhausted, but unwilling to open and drain her mouth to breathe through. She was again packed to her absolute limit, her belly swollen huge, her cheeks as wide as she could stretch them, packed full to bursting; even her throat was swollen with the cum backing up into her mouth. Her eyes were dazed, unfocused, lost in her cum-filled world. She whimpered, still desperate for more cum, even knowing that she couldn’t fit even a single drop more inside her totally packed body.  
     The men gave her a rousing cheer; the perfect cum-slut, always eager to suck and swallow, wanting more even when she was filled to her physical limit.  
     As always, the men left, each one buying something, several of them buying many. The owner promised them a video of her performance, with their faces anonymous, of course. Many put in a pre-order for that, right now.

     She still wanted more cum,much more. The thing was, her intellect was unaffected; she just focused on cum in her every waking thought. She got a pad of paper and a pen and diagrammed a contraption to help her expand her belly, and increase her capacity for cum. Once she handed it to the owner, he seemed skeptical, but willing to go along with it. Just having her here, brought in so much more money for him; and easily charged $10-20 admission apiece each time she sucked and drained men. The party he’d just had for her brought in over $1000 for just a couple of hours. And he could see how this would let her suck more men at once, and let her parties go longer and with more men; many more. So he was fine with putting this thing together.  
     The design was simple. A huge tank above the ceiling of her room (maybe 400-500 gallons) heated to body temperature to keep its contents fluid and tasty. A hose led from the base of the coned bottom of the tank to her mouth, where she could suck nonstop on a hollow dildo. The tank would, of course, be filled with cum. If she wasn’t up to a party, or a man wanted to contribute to her but was too shy, they could jack off into the tank. She didn’t really believe that it would ever get to completely full, although she could certainly hope so.  
     The weight of the cum in her tank, and her own sucking on the dildo, would keep a constant flow into her belly, stretching it out bigger and bigger. She could eventually be part of a tank completely full of cum, from the surface of the tank, through the hose, into her mouth and throat and belly. The pressure of the huge tank of cum pressing down on her would force even more into her belly, stretching it out bigger and bigger and able to hold more and more cum.  
     She even put a valve on the hose, to stop the flow into her so she could prepare for her parties. She loved cum and wanted to be filled with it endlessly, but sucking cock and getting it from the source was so much better even than just eternally sucking on a tank.  
     While it was being built, she kept on as she had been; sucking off whoever would feed her, when her belly had any room, and rubbing her huge cum-balloon belly always. Finally, the tank was done, and the owner set up a special system so men jacking off to videos in the back could dump their loads into the tank, using tubes and pumps to send the stuff up. Besides the usual “glory-holes” in each video booth, there was another hole in each one, labeled: “Feed our cum-slut.”  
     It started slow, with just a few men jerking into her tank. But as word got around, more and more men supplied her tank, and it started to fill faster than she could drain it into her belly. Gradually, she got her steady, endless flow of cum through her dildo into her belly. As she expected, the weight of the gallons and gallons of cum in the tank above forced it down the hose into her, faster than even she could suck on her own. Her belly ballooned with the impossible volume of it, slowly increasing as her belly stretched bigger and bigger with the weight of the incredible amount of cum pressing on her.  
     She still stopped the flow (or more accurately, had the owner do it) for a week or so at a time, to empty out her belly for another marathon session. Each session, she’d be able to suck down more and more cum, bloating bigger and bigger every time.  
     Satisfied at last, with an endless flow of cum at her mouth, and marathons of cocksucking every few weeks, she settled happily into her new world of endless cum.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scully's New Obsession: Darker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355636) by [dmarsh14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14)




End file.
